Nuestro principio sin final
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Me reñí mentalmente antes de caer rendido ante Ren, Pensando en cosas como: "Si no te detienes ahora, será ya muy tarde para cuando quieras parar" Pero de todas formas, ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Me enamoré de Ren.


Ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic mas o menos amplio, espero sea de su agrado y va dedicado para los/las fans de esta pareja a la que le guardo tanto cariño.

**Nuestro principio sin final.**

Verdaderamente, ... Esta vez todo fué bastante sencillo.

Lo que paso con Damukko me hizo mas consciente de lo que significaba "Enamorarse"

Por eso es que me reñí mentalmente poco tiempo antes de caer rendido ante los pies de Ren, Pensando en cosas como: "Si no te detienes ahora, será ya muy tarde para cuando quieras parar" o, "Aun estás a tiempo"...

Aun con ese tipo de pensamientos, creí que no me dejaría llevar, después de todo, el es un hombre... esa era la excusa recurrente, pensaba que era un error, o un sentimiento pasajero.

Siempre me han gustado las mujeres, y he escuchado que es común tener pensamientos distorsionados con los de tu mismo sexo cuando se es joven, "No pasa nada Horokeu, esto se acabará en unas semanas"

Los dos siempre estuvimos juntos. De noche, de día.

Por las mañanas, por las tardes, peleando e insultándonos , y después de todo el desorden y las malas palabras solíamos reír como unos autenticos locos.

Y ahora a mis 20 años, eso no ha cambiado, aún cuando no nos veamos tan seguido.

En conclusión, baje la guardia...

Era un día común y corriente, un día que pareciera no resaltaría de los demás, ambos salimos a dar un paseo con dirección incierta; Ren accedió a acompañarme a dar la vuelta, ya que pronto no tendría tiempo de nada mas , y regresaría a China, su país de procedencia.

Así que quiso pasar todo el tiempo posible con una persona tan simpática y atractiva como yo, es comprensible si lo piensan... Bueno, esas no fuero exactamente sus palabras.

Y es que de hecho yo fui quien le propuso el paseo, pero prefiero vivir en la negación.

Después de ese estúpido pensamiento, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente , lo cuál el notó de inmediato, ni siquiera un detalle como ese se le pasa al chinito este esa es una parte algo temible de su persona...

-¿De que te ríes?- debo agregar que su cara de desconcierto hizo aún mas grandes mis ganas de reír.

-Pues, solo pensaba en que es realmente agradable salir juntos de paseo sin tantos pleitos, ¿No crees?-

-Supongo que cuando sabes comportarte no eres tan molesto-

-¡Mira quién lo dice tiburón!-

El rió una vez mas, luego de eso lo acompañe añadiendo mi risa, para quedarnos en silencio momentos después, mientras se escuchaban únicamente nuestros pasos al caminar...

-Así que, la próxima semana te irás -

-En efecto Horokeu, tengo muchos asuntos que atender en casa-

-Entiendo... ¿Cuando regresarás?-

-Eso... no es de tu incumbencia-

-Vamos, no tienes por que ocultarlo, somos amigos después de todo...-

-Cállate...-

-¿R..ren?-

Sus pasos se detuvieron, y los míos lo imitaron.

Estaba ya de por si nervioso por pedirle que saliera a dar una vuelta conmigo, pensé que me diría que era ya muy tarde, o cualquier otra excusa barata para no estar cerca de mi.

Últimamente no había tiempo disponible para mi, o eso parecía.

Arreglar los pequeños detalles para un viaje no tendría por que ser tan laborioso, tomas tus cosas y emprendes el viaje, ¿o no?

Bueno... se que él es un chico adinerado y debe ser algo diferente...

¡Horokeu! Estas divagando, pon atención.

Y ahí continuábamos los dos, ¿Por que no dice nada?

-Oh vamos Ren, no te comprendo, solo te estoy preguntando cuando regresaras. ¿Por que esa actitud, eh , picudo?-

Me acerque para palmear su cabeza, grave error.

-¡Sabes que odio que me toquen!-

Y se aparto bruscamente, gritando como si estuviera desquiciado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Basta de gritos!- le grité irónicamente con voz clara

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo? Si no lo dices ¿como voy a saberlo?

-No te importa...- Bajó la voz.

-Esta bien, no tienes que decirlo entonces- Le respondí en tono seco.

Dimos una vuelta mas sin decir ni una palabra, y regresamos a casa caminando uno al lado del otro. Usualmente cuando peleamos nos separamos para no vernos las caras o estar cerca del otro, pero esta vez no se aparto de mi, ni yo de él.

Solo una semana más y se iría...

Un amanecer soleado, me levanté como siempre temprano para disfrutar del día y ayudar en la cocina, no tenía ni un centavo y al menos podía ayudar en algo, además la mirada de Anna como siempre es aterradora ...

-¡Buenos días Horo Horo!-

-¡Yoh! Buenos días amigo, ¿como está todo?-

Soltó su peculiar risita.

-Todo en orden, terminé el entrenamiento temprano, Anna está de buen humor - me dirigió una sonrisa.

Pareces muy feliz, Así que la mujer demonio hace buen papel de esposa , ¿Eh?-

- ¿Eh? Oh, ... bueno, yo... - Se ruborizó , aún no comprendo como es que puede estar tan cerca de esa mujer tan mandona.

-¿Y que tal tu Horo Horo? ¿No estás triste por que se va Ren en unos días?-

-¿Y-Yo?- No veo por que debería estarlo, él es el que siempre está de mal humor.-

-Esa es su forma de ser, tu sabes que es bastante amable,¿no es verdad? Siempre han sido buenos amigos-

-Yoh... La verdad es que ahora es diferente, no quiero que se valla , es un mocoso presumido y gritón, se molesta con facilidad, pero, aún asi...-

-¿Te gusta?-

- Me fascina... siempre estoy pensando en él , y ahora que se va intento pasar mas tiempo a su lado, pero el no tiene tiempo para mi, tal vez le resulte pesado.-

Yoh sonrió una vez mas.

-¿Qué?-

-No necesitas decirlo, es muy obvio lo que sientes, yo opino que deberías ir y decírselo-

-A ti no se te escapa una , ¿verdad? Sabía que ya estabas enterado, no lo dude ni un momento, tienes esa cara de torpe pero eres en verdad observador-

-¿De tonto?- Hizo un puchero muy gracioso, ambos reímos con fuerza , y tomamos el desayuno justo, Yoh es un gran amigo, no se que haría sin el apoyo de él y de la gente que aprecio-

**Continuará**

¿Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos? :'D


End file.
